Nailed
by atrabilious
Summary: He died for me..." Harry defeats the Dark Lord, leaving him in pieces and Draco to clean up the mess. HD. Rated R for a reason.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own them. If i did the world would be a beter place...ok well at least *my* world would be a better place. I also do not own the song "Nailed". But i do wish i owned the writer...  
  
WARNING: SLASH. If you have a problem with that then why are you reading this? just hit the back botton, and open your mind a little before venturing back. *nods and points at lil' back botton*  
  
I'd like to say thank you to fred being my beta and pushing me to finish it when i thought it was crap, and also for helping me with the summary. Mucho love, fred.  
  
Nailed  
  
by  
  
Atrabilious  
  
He was waiting, his legs pulled up to his chest, head bowed. His white-blond hair fell over his eyes, now closed. He sat in his dorm room awaiting that whisper of a rumor to reach him. He could be standing in the Great Hall with all the admirers, all the hopeful people ready for their hero to come strutting in holding their victory in his hands. Draco did not want to join these people who sent a boy, not yet even 18, to fight, struggle, and possibly die so they could get their precious lives back. No, he would not stand among the eager faces, faces that wanted nothing but to know that they'd won. They weren't waiting for Harry Potter, they were waiting for their savior. Draco Malfoy did not want a savior, nor did he need one. He had an equal and nobody could take that from him.  
  
* * * *   
  
Sometime in the pitch black hours of the early morning Harry returned. Draco did not sleep that night, but neither did he go to Harry. He would be surrounded, people buzzing all around him. Instead Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the snores of those sleeping soundly.  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning and everyone was outside enjoying the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Draco slowly made his way down the empty hallways. Knowing that Madame Pomfrey would be at the match as well, Draco opened the door to the hospital wing and slipped inside.  
  
As soon as he entered he noticed him. Lying directly under a window the sun was shining off his raven black hair making a golden aura that surrounded his bruised face. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Harry looked broken and weak. Thin cuts running down his cheek, a startlingly red streak above his eye. Dark purple bruises on his cheekbone and surrounding his left eye.  
  
Slowly Draco lowered himself onto the side of Harry's bed. He picked up Harry's hand to find it just as torn up. What happened to him?  
  
"Draco," a hoarse voice said.   
  
Harry's eyes were half open, a small on his lips. He squeezed Draco's hand, "thank you."  
  
"For what, Harry?"  
  
"For being here. I didn't think you'd come," he said, his eyes downcast, "I've missed you."  
  
Harry started sitting up, wincing at the pain he still felt.  
  
"I know Harry, lay down. I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
He leaned over and brushed his lips against Draco's.  
  
"If you say so," Draco whispered and reclaimed Harry's lips.   
  
He slowly ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry's fingers had somehow woven themselves through Draco's soft hair, gently pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.  
  
"Harry," Draco sighed, breathless, "I've missed you, too."   
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in the smell of clean sheets, soap, and the underlying scent that was uniquely Harry. They laid down, still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Slipping his hand under Harry's shirt, Draco could feel a whole new assortment of scars, cuts, and bruises. Without thinking he began kissing each one of Harry's inflictions. Starting at the beginning of it all, Draco placed a soft kiss on the scar that made Harry famous. Holding Harry's face in his hands, he placed delicate kisses down Harry's face.   
  
"Tell me if I hurt you," Draco said as he reached Harry's mouth and placed a light kiss.   
  
As if Draco could love away these marks he payed special attention to each one. Kissing them, running his tongue over them, caressing the others with his hands until he reached them all. When he finally pulled back he saw tears silently streaming down Harry's face. Draco was startled. Had he done something wrong? He let his hands fall off Harry's chest, but Harry gathered him into a close embrace, sighing heavily.   
  
"I love you," Harry murmured into Draco's ear before drifting off into sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the gold light of your halo I wanna nail ya  
  
Give you lovin and devotion that won't ever fail ya  
  
Wanna run my mouth over your wounds  
  
And fall on the ground  
  
And the holes in your hands and your feet they help to nail you down'  
  
Nail ya down  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
They made ya christ to get ya nailed  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco," came a whisper.  
  
"Harry?" Draco grumbled, eyes still shut.  
  
"No, Harry's still sleeping. Come on, Pomfrey's heading back. The game just ended."  
  
Carefully, Draco untangled his limbs from Harry's, placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and straightened the blankets which had slid half off the bed.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Draco asked Blaise as they exited the Hospital Wing.  
  
"It wasn't that hard to piece together. Let me see, Potter had just returned from defeating the Dark Lord, everyone was at the Quidditch game, and you happened to not attend," Blaise commented with a self-satisfied smirk, "but you know Draco, if you don't want this to get out, sleeping with him in broad daylight may not be a good idea."  
  
Draco frowned, "I didn't plan to fall asleep. It just...happened."  
  
Blaise shook his head, "He must mean a lot to you, for you to be so careless."  
  
It seemed that Draco had no reply to that as they walked in silence until they reached the Slytherin common room entrance.   
  
"Yes Blaise, I suppose he does," Draco finally answered, sounding almost solemn.  
  
* * * *  
  
The last orange and red rays of the sun had set. The wind was whipping his hair around like mad, and dark ominous clouds were obstructing the stars form his sight. The only light left was the moon shining out of the empty blackness.  
  
Draco felt drawn into the night. It had been a few weeks since that afternoon Draco had spent with Harry and they hadn't properly seen each other since. Restlessness had settled over Draco and he just couldn't stay confined any longer.  
  
His eyes strayed over to the Quidditch pitch. It had been ages since he had been in the stands. He'd stopped watching the game of late, feeling no need to. The only time he was even there was when he actually played the game. With the urge to see a view from the sky, Draco made his way up the Slytherin stands.  
  
When he reached the top he suddenly realized he was not alone in the darkness. Hovering in the middle of the pitch, appearing as though he'd lost his way, was a dark haired figure. As if he could sense eyes on him, he turned and looked straight at Draco. Even from this distance Draco knew Harry was smiling.  
  
Harry flew towards him.  
  
"You look a mess," Draco commented as he came into hearing range, but in Draco's mind he thought Harry looked beautiful.   
  
Harry's hair was mussed more then usual, sweat keeping his fringe glued to his forehead, obstructing the view of his scar. He had taken off his robes and vest, wearing only his long-sleeved white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
"Like you can talk. Looks like you haven't slept for ages," Harry replied, coming to rest beside Draco, taking Draco's hand in his.  
  
"It's all your fault, you know. You've ruined sleep for me. Can't rest properly unless you're in my arms anymore."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "shouldn't have let me know that. I can hold this over your head."  
  
"But you won't. I know you too well, Gryffindor," Draco said smugly and leaned in to capture Harry's lips.  
  
If Harry had a retort it came out as a soft sigh, lost in Draco's mouth.  
  
Harry's arms were draped around Draco's waist, one of his hands tracing random patterns on Draco's lower back. As Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth, his hands were discovering the rest of Harry's body. One of his hands running through Harry's slightly damp hair found it's way to Harry's now bare chest and arms. Trying to memorize the feel of Harry's skin, the curves of his chest, the crevices of his muscles, Draco did not relent in his caresses. He couldn't hear Harry, but he could feel low moans rise out of his throat. Their breathing was coming fast and Harry had to pull away from their heated kiss to regain his composure. Draco did not stop his kisses as he moved down to suck on Harry's neck, up to nip his ear, and back down again.  
  
Gently Draco lowered Harry onto the bench, straddling his hips. Draco's fingers were hooked at the top of Harry's trousers. He kissed Harry lightly on the mouth. It was a question. In response Harry arched himself into Draco, clearly showing his answer.  
  
Draco undid Harry's pants and slid them down to his knees, freeing his strained erection. Draco placed his hands firmly on Harry's hips as he swirled his tongue around Harry's head. Teasingly he trailed sloppy kisses up and down Harry's length drawing a shudder from the raven haired boy. Harry's fingers once again became tangled in Draco's now messy hair just as Draco took him fully into his mouth. Draco moved one hand to the base and used the other to restrain Harry's hips from bucking. Keeping his hand in rhythm with his mouth, Draco began diligently sucking and licking Harry's cock.  
  
It seems the clouds were ripped open as rain began pouring down from the inky black sky. "Dr-Draco...we should...ah...go inside."  
  
Draco 'mmm'ed his response causing a pleasant vibration at the back of his throat making Harry's body shiver all over. Draco picked up his pace, deep throating with each trust. Without warning Harry climaxed, arching his body almost painfully high off the hard bench. Draco lapped up every last drop of Harry's cum, tasting salty and of rain, which now soaked them both to the bone.  
  
"We'd better get back before we drown," Draco commented after Harry had caught his breath.  
  
"Yes, I believe I tried to tell you that earlier," Harry replied, taking Draco's hand and standing up.  
  
"That may be, but I was a little busy at the time," Draco said with a smirk.   
  
They slowly made their way back to the castle, arms around each other, in the pouring down rain.  
  
* * * *  
  
With as little noise as he could manage, Draco slipped into his dormitory, which was quite difficult soaking wet. Every step he took his shoes squeaked and water splashed. His hair hung limply and dripped onto his already saturated robes.  
  
"I don't really need to ask you do I?" came Blaise's voice form the pitch dark room.  
  
"Zabini go back to sleep," Draco drawled as he began to undress.  
  
"No, I rather think I'd like to hear about your escapades. Should keep me quite entertained," Blaise laughed as he lit a small torch, illuminating the spacious room in an eerie glow.  
  
"My life is not for your entertainment Blaise. And would you mind keeping it down? I don't need you waking the whole dorm," Draco spat, buttoning up his night shirt.  
  
"It's only Crabbe and Goyle, and you know they could sleep through anything. Now details."  
  
"I also happen to know that you can't keep your mouth shut about anything. I don't torment you about your nightly excursions."  
  
"You don't have to, I tell you freely. So did you once. What happened to sharing blow job tips? And comparing sizes? At least tell me if you two have shagged yet?"  
  
Draco snorted, "I don't think you need anymore tips with all the practice you get," Draco looked down, "Harry's different. He means more to me then just another experience to tally up."  
  
"I see. So you haven't shagged yet. Well, I suppose I'll leave you in peace. Just be careful. Don't let yourself open to be hurt. Slytherin's don't love often. We don't take let down's and broken hearts very lightly."  
  
"I know Blaise, g'night."  
  
"Goodnight Draco," Blaise yawned, and leaned over to blow out the torch.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * * *  
  
When you hover in the night like a holy vision  
  
With the crimson and the purple of your incision  
  
Wanna run my fingers through your hair and over your pale skin  
  
On the fringe, shit, Jesus Christ man, you really wanna nail him  
  
Get ya nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
They made you christ to get ya nailed  
  
* * * *  
  
Everybody was enjoying their break from all the work and hustle of school. The Great Hall was decked out in decorations and Christmas trees were occupying every empty space. The teachers and the few students left were relaxing before the Christmas feast that evening. That was except for two boys.  
  
In an unused classroom books were thrown everywhere. Torn papers littered the dusty floor and broken furniture was tossed about.  
  
"You haven't been the same since you came back. I don't understand you Harry. You haven't eaten or slept properly in months."  
  
"Draco, you're overreacting. Calm down."  
  
"No! I'm gonna kill Dumbledore for making you face that monster. For ruining your life. They don't even care about you. They just wanted their safe little world back and you handed it to them on a silver platter. Why did you go? You put yourself through hell. You could have died!" Draco practically screamed.  
  
"Draco," Harry spoke tenderly, slowly approaching the blonde.  
  
Draco lifted his face to see a set of tear rimmed green eyes peering at him. Those eyes always showed so much of what Harry felt. Right now they showed deep pain, a tiredness that ceases to leave, and a love Draco still could not believe was held for him.  
  
"Draco," Harry repeated when he reached him and took him in his strong arms, never letting their eye contact break, "I was well aware that I may have died. I knew what I was going to face. But I didn't go for Dumbledore. I didn't go to give back the wizarding world their peaceful lives. Draco, I went and fought, and risked my life for you. I would have died for you," Harry choked out, letting the tears stream freely down his cheeks.   
  
"I wanted us to have a life free of war and darkness. One we could freely live together in. I went for us, Draco. I love you," Harry whispered and leaned in, brushing his lips against Draco's.  
  
Draco could taste Harry's tears on his lips. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, but it was captured in Harry's mouth as their kiss deepened. Another sigh escaped his lips as Harry's hand found it's way under Draco's shirt to caress his bare stomach. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. Slowly they finished undressing each other, taking extra care as if discovering one another's bodies for the first time.  
  
Harry laid naked on their robes which were now used as a make-shift bed. Draco kissed his way down Harry's body much like he did that morning so many days ago. Draco had never told Harry that he loved him but with each kiss he was repeating it over and over again without a word spoken. He payed special attention to his nipples, sucking and biting lightly. He was rewarded with a low moan coming from deep in Harry's throat. Making his way down to Harry's stomach, he dipped his tongue into Harry's belly button causing Harry to squirm under him.  
  
After applying a lubricating charm on his hand Draco used one finger to prod Harry's entrance. Once Harry relaxed under his ministrations Draco inserted a second finger, scissoring them to stretch and prepare Harry as much as possible.  
  
Draco lovingly kissed Harry's lips, "I don't want to hurt you, love."  
  
"I trust you," Harry replied as Draco positioned himself above him.  
  
A groan left both of their mouths when Draco entered Harry. It was a sensation neither of them had felt before, so full and warm. A sense of completion like they'd both had an emptiness they weren't entirely aware of until that moment.  
  
Slowly Draco slid in and out of Harry, eliciting moans and sighs from both of them. Harry could no longer stand the slow pace at which Draco seemed content at working with, and began thrusting downward until Draco complied. Soon they were rocking back and forth together at a intense rate. Draco lifted his fingers to caress Harry's face while his other hand wrapped around Harry's penis. It seemed just enough for Harry and his seed covered Draco's stomach and hand, clenching around Draco as he came, causing Draco to follow suit.  
  
They listened to their heartbeats slow to a regular speed and their breathing turn normal. Their arms wrapped around each other, Draco's head lying on Harry's shoulder, their legs still entwined.  
  
They laid tangled together in the dusty cold floor of an abandoned room enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and knew that with each other they were whole. It didn't matter that the rest of the world around them continued to move and change, or that they really weren't a part of it much anymore. All that mattered to them at that moment was that they had each other.  
  
* * * *  
  
He died for me  
  
Died for no one else  
  
He died for no one  
  
And he'd see, and complain  
  
Oh the sweet, and the sigh, to pain  
  
And your heart was left out naked and exposed  
  
I wish that you had left more to the eye  
  
And I can't find the words to say I love you  
  
And why and why and why and why and why ha  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
Nailed  
  
It's just a fight to get ya nailed  
  
They sent you chirst to get ya nailed ooh ooh ooh  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
